Warzone
by Makoto Kurou
Summary: Taiki, Akari and Zenjirou are thrown back right into the midst of the war, where they are on the losing side. Only 1 day has passed in the Real World but several years have passed in the Digital World. Can they even the odds or will they die trying? Revision of Second Arc of Xros Wars.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: _I will be telling the story of the second arc of Xros Wars in fragments. I am using 20 Prompts, Easy List 2. The first prompt used is 'Getting'.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One: Decisions<strong>

Her fingers trembled as she reached for the door-handle. Since their first day away from the real world, she had always wanted to return. It was the one place she felt safe, where they didn't have to worry about being killed every moment of the day.

But then, why didn't she feel satisfied? Why did it feel like there was a huge weight on her chest? Part of her simply argued it was shock—after all, they'd been thrown out of the Digital World without warning, victory snatched from their hands—but deep in her heart, she knew that wasn't it.

For a long time after they arrived in the Digital World, she'd wanted nothing more than to go back home. But after a while, that changed. She'd gotten used to her new surroundings and made some amazing friends, coming to care so much that she stood steadfastly by her best friend in his efforts to save the data-made world with the Code Crowns.

And…and though the Crowns had been taken from them, they'd been in bad situations before, right? They could make it through this one, too! Besides, she just couldn't find it in her heart to abandon the Digimon. (Had the situation been any different, she might have thought it funny that she was acting just like Taiki...)

"Akari?" The redhead snapped up as her mother's voice sounded from down the hall. "Where are you going? Do you have something you need to do?"

Akari almost winced at her mother's unfortunate wording. Something she _needed _to do? It made her think a bit clearer. This wasn't about what _she_ wanted—it wasn't about what _anyone _wanted. Being stuck in the Digital World hadn't been a choice, but staying in the real world now _was_. By now, the Bugra Army would be under the impression that it had gotten the competition out of the way, but Akari knew she and the rest of Xros Heart weren't about to let victory fall into the its evil hand!

"Okaa-san, I'll be back soon! Taiki and I were meant to meet up at the park, and I'm running a little late!" she called, her warm hand firmly wrapping around the cold door-handle. Pulling the door open, she ran out of the apartment, increasing speed as her mind and heart's thoughts connected as one.

_It's not about what I _want_, it's about what I _need _to do. Cutemon needs me, and I won't let him down!_

From what her heart was telling her, Taiki had reached the same conclusion way before her, and Zenjirou would soon: they needed to find a way back to the Digital World as soon as possible.

She was so deep in thought and in such a rush that she tripped over nothing and brought her hands out in front of her as she fell. Her right arm twisted when she hit the ground, and she closed her eyes tightly to try to lessen the pain. The throbbing in her arm waning after a few seconds, she opened one eye.

But both instantly shot open when she realized a Garurumon Digimemory was lying on the ground in front of her. What was _that _doing here? She wasn't a General!

She reached out to touch it with her good hand, but just before she could, a bright blue light flowed out of it. A vision of Garurumon appeared.

"You have a heart of gold, future General of Xros Heart," the Digimon said. Akari blinked, wondering if the Digimemory had come to her by mistake, seeing as Taiki was the only Xros Heart General in the real world right now. She was about to say so when she realized what he'd just said: _future_ _General_…!

"What do you mean?" she questioned. The hazy Garurumon seemed to chuckle.

"You and your fellow Xros Heart member have been chosen to become Generals," he explained, and before the girl could ask anything more, he went on. "The Digital World is in great peril. You and your friends are our _only hope_. Please come soon. We will be waiting."

Another light flashed, and a baby pink X-Loader appeared in Akari's hand while the vision of the Digimon returned to the Digimemory.

For a moment, the girl simply stared, then rubbed her eyes with her free hand to make sure this was not some bizarre dream. No, it was real…she had just become a _General_…! She was so happy that she had the power to help out her friends now, but she was also worried because it meant the Digital World must really be in trouble.

The image of Cutemon filled her mind once more, and with this, she grabbed her new X-Loader, picked herself up, and started running to meet her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is the second fragment, although I'm a little saddened that no one has given me any feedback. This uses the prompt 'Absolutely'._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

_Swish! Swipe! _The kendo stick sliced through the air in all different directions. Zenjirou, a member of Xros Heart, tightened his grip on his training weapon absentmindedly. He was so _confused_! In all his life, he'd never felt needed anywhere, not at home or at school or even at the dojo. But being in the Digital World with his best friends had changed that. He'd _felt_ something there, he knew he had…but he was so terrified of being let down for the umpteenth time that he'd written it all off as coincidence.

And now, thrown out of that world as they'd been, he felt even worse, like they'd failed—like _he'd _failed. He couldn't understand why, though, because he wasn't a General, and he couldn't have stopped the Bugra Army from taking the Code Crowns... It didn't make any sense…

Of course, thinking of that made him wonder about his best Digimon friend, Ballistamon. The two had shared a connection, always getting along the best with each other, and Zenjirou could only hope he was all right.

That got him thinking about the others in Xros Heart and the uneasiness that had been building within him since they'd come back. No matter how much he tried to convince himself that their army could handle whatever was going on in the Digital World, he had a nagging feeling at the back of his mind that wasn't true at all.

"Zenjirou!" a voice called, and the boy snapped out of his thoughts to look at his sensei. The man was wearing that pensive expression again, the one that meant he'd been trying to get his student's attention for a while.

"I'm sorry, sensei," he apologized. His teacher just shook his head patiently and set a cup of tea on a small table a few feet away from the boy. Walking over, Zenjirou sat down cross-legged and took a sip of his drink, smiling a little as warmth spread through his entire body.

"So, Zenjirou, what's on your mind?" his sensei, seated across from him with his own cup, queried knowingly. "It's clear your mind is distracted."

The teen, staring down at the green liquid in his cup, tightened his grip on the glass. How could he say what he was feeling without mentioning the Digital World? After a few more seconds, he looked up and answered, praying what he said would make sense when his head was so jumbled.

"There's something I feel I have to do. If I don't do it, I'll keep feeling guilty! But I'm scared because…I-I don't know if I'm good enough..."

After all, like he'd said, he wasn't a General, and neither was Akari. He wasn't sure _what_ good they'd be if they went back, if any…and yet, he still felt like he had to go…

His sensei was silent for several moments before he spoke. "Your heart and mind are not in sync with one another. Your heart is urging you to take hold of your destiny, but your mind is holding you back with illusions of failure. When met with this type of crossroad, the best path to follow is the heart's. Who knows, Zenjirou? This may be something only _you_ can do."

Zenjirou stared at his teacher, amazed that he had pieced together exactly how he was feeling without having to hear a single word about the Digital World…and that he was right.

He may not have a partner, but he cared about Ballistamon, Nene, and the other members of Xros Heart. He was still frightened that he wouldn't be of any use and scared of the danger they faced now that their main objective would probably be to get the Code Crowns back, but he knew he had to try his best. He was going.

"Sensei, may we cut today's lesson short?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is the third chapter, which uses the prompt 'Recieved'  
><em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Three:<strong>

_Zenjirou knew _he'd be a little early to meet Taiki and Akari, but that might be for the best. He was sure Taiki had reached the same conclusion he had, and he had a hunch Akari would agree with them, too. While not as driven as Taiki, she had proven herself to be a caring person in her own way.

His teacher nodded. That was all Zenjirou needed. Rushing out of the dojo, he looked around to make sure he was going the right way to meet his friends when he spotted a Digimemory floating in the air above the bridge a few yards off. Skidding to change direction quickly, he ran for the bridge and almost fell over the side in his haste to catch the precious object.

"A Digimemory of Zudomon?" he asked in shocked awe, gazing at it closely. He shielded his eyes as a green light burst forth from the Digimemory, forming a transparent Zudomon.

"The passion in your heart has deemed you worthy of being a General. You will have many partners and the ability to DigiXros," the Digimon told him, his voice seeming to come from all over. The brunette's eyes widened, his heart beginning to race in his chest.

"But I'm not a General!" he protested, blurting his first coherent thought. "That's Taiki! I'm…I'm not strong enough for that—!"

Zudomon raised a paw, and Zenjirou quieted.

"Why makes you think you aren't?" the Digimon questioned rhetorically. "You are a member of Xros _Heart_, not Xros Strength. Your heart is strong. You proved it when you rescued the princess and helped your friends aid Nene. You are willing to risk yourself for Ballistamon, for Nene, are you not?"

The gears in the boy's mind whirred. Dorulumon hadn't believed in him from the start, but somehow…_no_, Zenjirou had managed because of his friends. Because of Taiki's encouragement, the will to protect Nene when she was thought to hold the Code Crown, and the drive to make sure Ballistamon didn't get hurt while fighting alongside Taiki.

He clenched a fist and cried determinedly, "I'm still not sure…but I want to help!" As he said it, another green light shone, and an apple-green X-Loader appeared in his hand. For a moment, he just stared at it as if he thought it would disappear, but when it was still with him seconds later, he dared to believe this was for real.

"Now, General, go join your friends. I advise that you wear something warm. Good luck!" Zudomon encouraged before his projection vanished back into the Digimemory. Zenjirou tucked the object safely away in his pocket and began his journey once more.


End file.
